Honest Game Trailers - Payday 2
Payday 2 is the 132nd episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the survival horror video game Payday 2. It was published on January 10, 2017. Payday 2 was originally published on Smosh Games, however, when Fandom Games acquired the Honest Game Trailers series, the Payday 2 ''episode was not moved to the new channel. It is unknown why this particular episode was removed. Nonetheless, several unofficial versions of the video still exist on some other YouTube channels, including versions embedded within reaction videos, and with multi-lingual subs. ''"There's nothing that relieves the stress of the work day like stealing a massive amount of cash while wearing a clown mask!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Payday 2 Script When the pain, suffering, sadness and poverty of the real world start to get you down, start to feel a little bit better -- by inflicting them on someone else! Payday 2 Experience the singular vision of a develop Overkill who watched Reservoir Dogs and thought 'that would make a pretty cool video game." As you get ready to crime your way to the top of a pile of loot by ignoring your team-mates, getting loud at the drop of a hat, and basically role-playing as Mr Blonde. from Reservoir Dogs: "Stuck in the Middle With You" plays as Mr Blonde beats a man gagged and tied to a chair. Slip on your dead presidents' mask, and join up with the rest of the Insane Clown Posse. Then blast your way through a video game version of the bank robbery from the beginning of The Dark Knight. In a mission that was given to you by a character named "Bain," as you experience a crime-fiction game that wears its influences on its sleeve. As you execute heists, deal drugs, plan prison break outs, and rig elections -- without any of that pesky "narrative" from the movies. Prepare your masterminds for an entire game that plays like a first-person GTA 5 heist. As you carefully case the location, position your equipment, secure your escape route, and cautiously set your plan into motion. Then have the entire thing spoiled by jank as your partner A.I. glitches out! Or enemies spot you through walls and set off the alarm! Turning the entire thing into a s*** horde mode in a mediocre shooter! Where waves of policemen throw themselves into the line of fire like they have a death wish, while you SLOWLY drag bags of cash around like a lobotomized tortoise! It's just like Left4Dead ''-- except all the zombies have a wife and kids! Once you've suffered through a game with the terrible A.I. team-mates, vow to never play this game that way again! Then get together with a group of friends and jump online to experience Payday as it was meant to be played! Or if you don't have any friends and hate yourself, jump into games with randos who will either be mouth-breathing idiots that blow your cover instantly or assholes that will explain exactly how they banged your mom when it turns out you don't have every detail of the map memorized! Seriously, though, if you don't have three people to play this game with, you probably shouldn't bother at all! Come for the theft and stay for the grind! As ''Payday 2 hits you will full-on RPG skill trees! A Call of Duty-style prestige system to keep you hooked, then locks weapon mods and customization behind loot drops, a mountain of DLC, and does tie-in promotions with practically anything they can get their hands on! As Overkill desperately waves every possible carrot on a stick in front of their fanbase once, to stop Overwatch from swallowing it whole, like every other team-based shooter! Rest in Peace. So grab your assault rifle and your massive industrial drill and get ready to live out your fantasies of wild profit at the expense of total strangers, because there's nothing that relieves the stress of the work day like stealing a massive amount of cash while wearing a clown mask! That's just good, clean American fun! Starring: Shaggy 2 Dope; Violent J; Sweet Tooth; Ed Gein; Harley Quinn; Cirque du Soleil; Keanu Reeves; Ron Perlman; Hardcore Henry; Tony Montana; and Actual Sweet Tooth. for Payday 2 ''was 'Oceans 7/10.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Oceans 7/10' Hey, I gotta idea! What if for Payday 3, the shooting wasn't actual garbage?! That one's free, developers! You can thank me later. Trivia * In total, four episodes of ''Honest Game Trailers were lost when the series moved from Smosh Games to Fandom Games '''in 2019 including ''Horizon Zero Dawn, 'Friday the 13th (NES) and PlayStation VR.' '''In addition, four episodes of 'Honest Trailers Anime' were lost when the 'Screen Junkies Plus' subscription service was shut down in 2018. However, unofficial versions of almost all of the lost episodes exist somewhere on the internet if you know where to look, usually with multi-lingual subtitles. Reception Taylor Thompson of Entertainment Buddha called the video "hilarious." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert and Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailers – ‘PAYDAY 2’ '''- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Cooperative games Category:First-person shooters Category:Overkill Software Category:505 Games Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games